Cleveland, ma nouvelle ville
by Koshyo Thokyo
Summary: Après les ruines de Sunydale, Buffy se retrouve avec ses amis à Cleveland. Une ville qui s'avère se situé sur une seconde bouche des enfers. (Saison 8)


**Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

Saison 8, Épisode 1 _Prologue_

« La solitude de Miss Summers…

La jeune femme marmonnait dans son foulard, passant entre les tombes comme une petite gamine à l'âge des sautillements et des rigolades. Balayant l'horizon du regard, elle ne fut que trop déçu par le manque d'enthousiasme de ce lieu. Enfin, il était surtout question du manque de mouvement et la jeune blonde s'y ennuyait. Elle qui s'était évader de la maison pour patrouiller, elle y avait froid dans le dos. Avoir su, elle aurait resté bien cambrer dans son sofa et aurait visionner la télévision avec sa cadette, surtout que ce soir c'était le moment crucial ou Mitch allait avoué son amour à Keiri dans « Les pétales de mon amant ». Dire qu'elle manquait le meilleur épisode à venir et elle qui s'étalait dans un cimetière comme un cadavre. Celle-ci soupira, raillant de nouveau sa petite voix à travers les tombes comme un écho qui la surpris elle-même.

« Je ne vois rien, il y a rien… Un grand vide sans personne. Répliqua la jeune femme de plus en plus exaspérer. Aller, je n'ai pas que ca à faire moi ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ces jours-ci ?

Depuis plus de deux semaines, la tueuse se rapprochait lamentablement des cachettes et des planques des vampires et des démons, patrouillant avec plus de vigueur et d'enthousiasme à l'intention de ses adversaires. Mais le seul problème était qu'aucun d'eux ne sortait pour se faire une jeune fille ou se faire joliment embrocher par M. Pointu. Une arme qui lui servait depuis les sept dernières années à chasser, soit depuis la rencontre de la deuxième tueuse Kendra. Elle avait toujours garder ce pieu avec elle et embrocher nombreux de ses amis les créatures de la nuit. Buffy se remémorait la présence de la jeune tueuse maintenant au ciel. Elle serra les poings autour de son pieu, la colère s'était épris de son cœur à cette pensée. C'était en partie sa faute si Kendra était décédée, Buffy était tombé dans le piège d'Angel. Elle qui n'avait été que trop naïve et aveugler par l'amour.

« Où êtes-vous ? Maman est là… Il y en aurait pas qui voudrais se faire une tueuse ? Boire mon sang et devenir invincible quoi ?

L'écho de sa voix retentissait d'un bond ambigu contre les parois des cryptes, faisant ciller les oreilles de la tueuse. Elle s'emmerdait nettement et ferais bientôt demi-tour. Cela suffisait, trois cimetière en une soirée sans avoir l'honneur d'une petite danse nuptial avec les enfants de Satan. Les vampires ne sortaient plus, elle ne les voyait plus. Ils se faufilaient discrètement dans la ville, prenant la peine de ne pas avoir l'élue à leur trousse ou tout simplement de fuir, ce qui enrageait Buffy. Deux semaines déjà qu'elle était avec ses amis à Cleveland et elle ne s'était fait qu'un plaisir de trois nouveaux nées incapable de faire des acrobaties à la Jackie Chan. Passant derrière une crypte, elle repoussa les quelques buissons qui lui tombait au visage et contempla la lune une fraction de seconde. La blondinette fit marche avant après cette pose et sortie de la petite forêt en continuant son séjour dans le cimetière où elle se dirigeait vers la sortie pour écouter « les pétales de mon amant »

« Très bien, si personne ne veut faire apocalypse pendant que je patrouille, bah je quitte. S'écria la jeune fille de 21 ans.

Vêtu d'un manteau de cuir noir légèrement entrouvert, il laissait paraître un petit chemisier rouge en satin qui moulait bien ses hanches où commençait son pantalon de style classique. La tueuse semblait revenir d'un rendez-vous intime, du moins c'est ce qu'elle démontrait par son accoutrement. Mais elle pensait seulement à faire un tour dans les ruelles de Cleveland en espérant trouver une boîte de nuit qui aurait du sens dans cette ville. Ce court moment lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle ne voulait pas trop retarder la solitude de Dawn à la maison.

Alors que Buffy fonçait vers la sortie du cimetière de façon nonchalante, mais teinté d'une hâte, un cri d'agoni s'étendit de la pénombre jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sursautant à cette détresse, la tueuse pivota sur elle-même et prit ses jambes à son coup.

Fonçant dans les ténèbres de la nuit, des tombes du cimetière, elle entendait les hurlements de plus en plus près et au dernier moment ou le cri parvint dans un murmure, elle se jeta au-dessus d'une tombe et atterrit sur un homme. Celle-ci se releva spontanément et flanqua son pied dans la poitrine du jeune vampire et elle s'élança dans les air en le repoussant d'un coup de talon en pleine tête. Tandis que le buveur de sang vacilla, Buffy était déjà prête à l'embrocher en sortant son pieu de son manteau, mais ne put l'atteindre qu'un second vampire s'était jeter sur la victime au sol. Aussitôt, elle s'accroupit sur le sol, faisant une jambette à son adversaire qui retomba dans l'herbe et la tueuse accourut vers la jeune fille, attrapant le vampire et le projeta contre une parois de la crypte près d'elle. Le plus costaud d'entre eux, celui qu'elle avait malicieusement mal mener s'était relever, mais il reçu le pieu de l'élue en plein cœur et s'effondra dans un nuage de lumière, souffler par la brise.

Le maigrelet relever, il avait les cheveux châtains un peut ébouriffé et portait un vieux t-shirt de métallica avec un jeans troué, une silhouette qui lui rappelait bien un visage de son lycée. Bref, elle releva brutalement la jeune femme et la repoussa vers la crypte et fonça droit vers le vampire fraîchement née. Buffy bloqua son attaque en lui infligeant deux crochets au visage et lui fit faire une pirouette face contre le sol. Son pieu à la main, elle l'enfonça légèrement dans la poitrine du vampire, mais celui-ci qui était plutôt rapide l'arrêta en envoyant la tueuse valser contre une tombe. Quand à son agresseur qui se releva en se jetant vers la tueuse, alors qu'il passa au-dessus d'elle, elle enfonça le pieu plus profondément et la poussière transperça l'horizon.

La blondinette se releva peut de temps après et secoua rudement ses vêtements, espérant que la poussière ne s'accroupisse pas sur son habit, elle devra le lavé encore une fois. Oubliant cette affreuse pensée, Buffy souria en aspirant avidement l'aisance de cette bagarre, enfin s'était-elle amusé ! Et aida la jeune femme à se relever à son tour, qui celle-ci semblait plutôt désorienté par les événements au lieu d'être remplie de gratitude pour Buffy. Aussitôt sur pied, la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre en répliquant une voix sanglotante face à la tueuse qui la rattrapa au bon moment.

« Que c'est-il passé ?

« Rien de bien intéressant mis à part une attaque de vampire qui voulait vider ton sang pour le souper.

« Qu… Quoi… les vampires ? Bafouilla la jeune femme ahuri par le combat que la tueuse venait d'enchaîner.

Buffy posa un bref regard sur la jeune femme, elle qui semblait perdu et apeurer par de telle créature. Évidemment, les vampires n'étaient pas seulement des monstres de cinéma, mais aussi des créatures de la nuit qui rôdaient dans les rues et dans les parcs. Tandis qu'elle, l'élue connaissait leur existence depuis 8 ans environ. Au début, elle aurait eu la même expression que cette fille, lorsqu'à 14 ans elle eut dont de son pouvoir et su l'existence des démons, un monde glauque qui s'en suivit. Resserrant machinalement son pieu dans son manteau de cuir, la tueuse haussa un sourcil à l'intention de la femme qui aspirait avidement l'air, comme si la mort l'avait rattraper soudainement.

« Si, les vampires rôdent dans tout les coins le soir et moi je me promène en espérant en embrocher quelques uns. ( Le visage de la jeune femme s'arrondit en même temps que ses yeux ) Tant fait pas, ils y en a pas beaucoup ses temps-ci.

Avant que la brunette ne s'écroule de nouveau, Buffy la retint solidement en posant quelques pas en direction de la sortie du cimetière. S'était bien la première fois que personne ne connaissait son existence d'exécutrice et surtout celui des vampires. Il était vraie qu'elle venait d'emménager à Cleveland que depuis deux semaines. Enfin, la tueuse était tout de même heureuse de garder son identité dans cette ville depuis les ruines de Sunydale. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Buffy prit à nouveau la voix :

« Je peux bien te ramener chez toi puisque tu as peur du noir, Ironisa la tueuse. Mais je t'avertit de marcher rapidement, c'est mon téléroman ce soir et j'ai déjà perdu 10 minutes !


End file.
